


Late Night Calls & Dogs

by lovely_clouds



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 02:18:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6885208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovely_clouds/pseuds/lovely_clouds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Clarke is away on a small trip to the mountains for her art, she and Bellamy have a late night facetime call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Calls & Dogs

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday fic for one of my friends, go wish Anya a happy birthday @itwontsurvivemee on tumblr! 5/17

_*Incoming Call*_  
  
Bellamy hears the insistent ringing of his phone and reaches out to grab it off the bedside table, nearly dropping it. The brightness of the phone screen blinds him for a few seconds, the screen a picture of Clarke looking adorable at the beach. He murmurs,"3 fucking am, really Griffin." He answers the facetime call and lets out a low and groggy "Hellooo."  
  
"Bellamy! All I see are your curls", Clarke lets out a laugh,"Now where's the reason I called?" She playfully asks.  
  
"Is it" Bellamy says moving the phone downward,"Somewhere her-"  
  
"Bellamy, what, no! I'm in the living room!" She says. "I meant where's Boe?"  
  
"I can't believe your calling to see our ball of excitement instead of _me_. How are you doing, being stuck with Raven and Monty for over 24 hours now?"  
  
"Its good..." She says, trailing off  
  
"Except when they start arguing about which one of them Harper loves more, then its a free for all" She says, laughing.  
  
"I can't believe you went all the way to the mountains when you had the best view here." Bellamy says gesturing up and down to himself, grinning.  
  
Clarke laughs and settles a but more on the couch she's sitting on.  
  
"I really miss you guys, as much fun as this is I can't wait to curl up with you and Boe." Clarke says, a small smile on her lips.  
  
Boe is looks like he's dreaming, as he looks like he's running in his sleep. Bellamy focuses the camera to him.  
  
"Oh, well, just so you know he's taken your spot in the bed" Bellamy turns on the lamp and turns the phone to the bed where an adorable puppy is curl up sleeping.  
  
"Looks like you're sleeping on the couch when you get back." He says, turning the phone back towards him.  
  
"Do you think it would make me a bad dog-mom if I woke him up?" Clarke whispers, biting her nails.  
  
"Was Rachel a bad mom when she woke up Emma in an episode of Friends?" Bellamy asks.  
  
"I vote no. Hello Boe!" She says, raising her voice. Boe opens his eyes and perks up at the sight of Clarke in the phone screen. He sniffs the phone and Clarke laughs. "Tell Clarke how much you miss her and how you whine since she's not here to sneak you treats when I'm not looking." Bellamy says, aiming the phone to himself at the last comment and raising an eyebrow at her.  
  
"I do not!" Clarke says, laughing her words losing credibility with each second that passes.  
  
"Sure, Princess" Bellamy says. He sits up and pulls Boe into his lap and then raises Boe's paw and waves at Clarke. We might need to say goodnight to Mom soon, don't you have school in the morning?" Bellamy asks, looking at Boe. He, in response, licks his nose.  
  
"Oh my, god, Bellamy imagine if there was actually a dog school that would be so cute holy shit." Clarke says, getting a small glint in her eyes.  
  
"Isn't there Doggy Daycare? Same thing: Lots of cute dogs in one room playing and being cute n' shit." Bellamy says, laying back down and pulling Boe closer so he doesn't run off.  
  
"We should put him in one, all those dogs, what if they take a class picture oh my god." Clarke says looking into the distance. Bellamy smiles at how excited she gets about dogs. His excitement level, however, would be higher if it wasn't in the middle of the night.  
  
"Babe, I would love to hear you talk about dogs and be adorable but I have to sleeeep." Bellamy says dragging out the last word.  
  
"Bellamy: The Party Pooper. Ok fine, night Bellamy. Muwah, that kiss goes to the both of you. But mostly Boe" Clarke says, whispering the last sentence with a big smile.  
  
"Ok, got it, Clarke. Night, love you."Bellamy says, letting out a small laugh.  
  
"Love you." Clarke says, waving a little.  
  
_*Call Ended*_


End file.
